Series 4 (Germany)
It is fourth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Lifelines In this season three lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience Episodes * Episode 1 (9th September 2002) * Episode 2 (13th September 2002) * Episode 3 (14th September 2002) * Episode 4 (16th September 2002) * Episode 5 (20th September 2002) * Episode 6 (21st September 2002) * Episode 7 (23rd September 2002) * Episode 8 (27th September 2002) * Episode 9 (28th September 2002) * Episode 10 (30th September 2002) * Episode 11 (4th October 2002) * Episode 12 (5th October 2002) * Episode 13 (7th October 2002) * Episode 14 (11th October 2002) * Episode 15 (12th October 2002) * Episode 16 (14th October 2002) ? (continued) * Episode 17 (18th October 2002) ? (€16.000) Gerhard Krammer (€1.000.000) * Episode 18 (19th October 2002) * Episode 19 (21st October 2002) * Episode 20 (25th October 2002) * Episode 21 (26th October 2002) * Episode 22 (28th October 2002) * Episode 23 (1st November 2002) * Episode 24 (2nd November 2002) * Episode 25 (4th November 2002) * Episode 26 (8th November 2002) * Episode 27 (9th November 2002) * Episode 28 (11th November 2002) * Episode 29 (16th November 2002) * Episode 30 (18th November 2002) * Episode 31 (22nd November 2002) * Episode 32 (23rd November 2002) * Episode 33 (25th November 2002) * 5th Celebrity Special (28th November 2002) Bastian Pastewka (€125,000) Maria Furtwängler (€125,000) Hannes Jaenicke (€125,000) Jochen Busse (€125,000) Joy Fleming (€64,000) * Episode 34 (29th November 2002) * Episode 35 (30th November 2002) * Episode 36 (2nd December 2002) * Episode 37 (6th December 2002) * Episode 38 (7th December 2002) * Episode 39 (9th December 2002) * Episode 40 (13th December 2002) * Episode 41 (14th December 2002) * Episode 42 (16th December 2002) * Episode 43 (20th December 2002) * Episode 44 (21st December 2002) * Episode 45 (23rd December 2002) * Episode 46 (10th January 2003) * Episode 47 (11th January 2003) * Episode 48 (13th January 2003) * Episode 49 (17th January 2003) * Episode 50 (18th January 2003) * Episode 51 (20th January 2003) * Episode 52 (24th January 2003) * Episode 53 (25th January 2003) * Episode 54 (27th January 2003) * Episode 55 (31st January 2003) * Episode 56 (1st February 2003) * Episode 57 (3rd February 2003) * Episode 58 (7th February 2003) * Episode 59 (8th February 2003) * Episode 60 (10th February 2003) * Episode 61 (14th February 2003) * Episode 62 (15th February 2003) * Episode 63 (17th February 2003) * Episode 64 (21st February 2003) * Episode 65 (22nd February 2003) * Episode 66 (24th February 2003) * Episode 67 (28th February 2003) * Episode 68 (1st March 2003) * Episode 69 (3rd March 2003) * Episode 70 (7th March 2003) * Episode 71 (8th March 2003) * Episode 72 (10th March 2003) * Episode 73 (14th March 2003) * Episode 74 (15th March 2003) * Episode 75 (17th March 2003) * Episode 76 (21st March 2003) * Episode 77 (22nd March 2003) * Episode 78 (24th March 2003) * Episode 79 (28th March 2003) * Episode 80 (29th March 2003) * Episode 81 (31st March 2003) * Episode 82 (4th April 2003) * Episode 83 (5th April 2003) * Episode 84 (7th April 2003) * Episode 85 (11th April 2003) * Episode 86 (12th April 2003) * Episode 87 (14th April 2003) * Episode 88 (18th April 2003) * Episode 89 (25th April 2003) * Episode 90 (26th April 2003) * Episode 91 (28th April 2003) * Episode 92 (2nd May 2003) * Episode 93 (3rd May 2003) * Episode 94 (5th May 2003) * Episode 95 (9th May 2003) * Episode 96 (10th May 2003) * Episode 97 (12th May 2003) * Episode 98 (16th May 2003) * Episode 99 (17th May 2003) * Episode 100 (19th May 2003) * Episode 101 (23rd May 2003) * Episode 102 (24th May 2003) * 6th Celebrity Special (26th May 2003) Rudi Carrell (€500,000) Thomas Anders (€125,000) Johannes B. Kerner (€125,000) Claudia Roth (€64,000) Barbara Schöneberger (€64,000) Category:German series